Hetalia-Fairy Tail!
by CrazyCookies48
Summary: What would happen if the Hetalia characters went into the Fairy Tail world? Well, in this crazy story, you'll find out exactly what would happen, and trust me, it's going to be interesting! (Written with DragonClaw11)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one: **__'I'm so excited!'_

"Why are you walking so slowly?!" Feliciano yelled to his friends as he ran far ahead of them in town.

"We're not! You're just going way too fast!" Kiku yelled. Kiku was one of Feliciano's many friends. It was strange; he had never been anyone in particular for making friends, especially not with someone as lout as Feli. Kiku was a smallish man, only 5'1, considering, he was directly from Japan, this was expected. He brushed his silky dark black hair, back, and looked to his other companion, Ludwig. Ludwig touched his forehead with the palm of his hand in annoyance from Feliciano.

"Is this the building?" Feli asked, as he held a small card with an address written on it up in the air.

"Well, the address the card reads matches the buildings address, so yes." Ludwig said sarcastically, walking to the doorway of the building.

"I hate when he answers my rhetorical questions." Feliciano said, stuffing the card into his pocket and following Ludwig.

"I knew the guild was good, but I didn't expect it to be this big." Kiku said, looking the large building up and down.

Feliciano hadn't much noticed the size of the building, but once Kiku brought it to his awareness; he had to admit it was a bit astonishing. He didn't, or rather, doesn't, know how many people to expect in the guild. He looked up, craning his neck to get a better view of the entire side of the building, his auburn eyes filling with wonder of what this guild was to bring him. He brushed a lock of his red hair behind one of his ears, and walked up beside Ludwig. Kiku rushed to follow them.

"So, this _is _Fairy Tail, right?" Feliciano asked.

"Haven't we been over this? Yes." Ludwig said, and pounded on the door. A clicking of heels could be heard from their side of the door, and then the door flung open, revealing a pretty young woman with ocean blue eyes and blonde hair. "Yes?"

"Oh—oh! Yes—we're here t-to join? This is Ludwig—Beilschmdt. Ludwig Beilschmidt, I mean. And Kiku Honda, and I am Feliciano Vargas." Feli said, nervously.

"Oh yes, you guys! Come in!" She said, as she opened the doors letting them all in. A certain one of them caught her eye; the tall one. He had blonde hair, very blonde—in which he pressed back against his head with an obvious large amount of hair gel. His eyes were piercingly blue, and firm. Steady. _Incredibly tense_, she thought. What had his name been? Ludwig, right?

"Lucy!" An overly loud voice called from the other side of the guild. "Aren't you gonna show em' howta get their marks?" The voice called, again.

_Natsu_. That was enough to describe the overly annoying, peppy, pink-haired dragon slayer in the guild. He waved his arm in the air, looking at the new members. _It's trying to communicate_. Lucy thought, as she looked over at Natsu.

"Yes! I'm about to!" Lucy yelled back, as she walked over to Kiku, Feliciano, and Ludwig. "Too much, isn't he?" She asked, looking to the awkwardly positioned trio.

"He seems that way." Feliciano said, giving a nervous laughter.

"Well, he's a sweetie s heart." Lucy said, as she walked the three over to Mira-Jane, who was working at the bar. "These three need their marks, can you do that?" Lucy asked, smiling.

"Of course!" Mira-Jane said, as she motioned for the three to come closer to her (even though Ludwig wasn't exactly comfortable with human contact).

"Now" Mira-Jane said, as she positioned herself in a comfortable position around Feli. "Where are you going to want yours?"

"huh?" Feli asked. _Did someone forget to tell me this_? Feli thought. He wasn't told he was going to go through a painful, permanent, tattoo process to join a guild. Was this in the terms and conditions? "I-I didn't know we had to get a . . ."

"Oh no! Don't worry, it won't hurt!_ At all_, it's—well, not a tattoo, exactly. It's not permanent; it'll come off whenever you leave the guild." Mira-Jane said, reassuringly. "Now—where do you want it?"

"Uhm . . ." Feli thought. _Somewhere not too noticeable_. But—_not to un-noticable that they think I'm ashamed of their guild_! "Ankle." Feliciano said "I'll have it on my ankle"

"Well, okay." Mira-Jane said, as she placed the mark on Feliciano's tiny ankle. She then proceeded to perform the same process on both Kiku and Ludwig, but placing Ludwig's mark on his bicep, and Kiku's on his shoulder.

"There you go!" Mira-Jane said, as she looked at the three of them, hoping to see satisfaction with their marks.

Feliciano was about to thank Mira-Jane for the marks, when someone busted through the door, managing to get the _entire _guild's attention.

"Now the party doesn't start till I walk in!" A loud voice called; the voice was obnoxious and ignorant sounding. It was followed by the sound of the footsteps of maybe four people. The expressions of the four people looked as if they were as annoyed with the loud voice as the rest of the guild. The voice could only be one person.

_Alfred_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Ok, so sorry—I'm posting this chapter a bit late :3 But it's worth the wait, cause this is a really good chapter written by DragonClaw11 (we're switching off on who writes the chapter every other chapter if you haven't noticed) so anyway, enjoy an awesome chapter written by her!**

_Chapter two: _

"Who is that?" Lucy muttered. "He's not another crazy guild member, is he?"

"Not yet!" Grinning, Alfred ran up to her and gave her a vigorous handshake. "Hey, I'm Alfred! Who are you? This is Fairy Tail, right? Hopefully it is-oh, hey, Feliciano! Is that Kiku? What up, good to see you, dudes! Sweet, Ludwig is here?! Awesome-"

"Shut up!" Ludwig yelled. Gritting his teeth, Ludwig stalked toward Alfred and grabbed him by the back of his coat. Alfred began to shout as he was dragged away. Lucy looked relieved to see him go. She discreetly stepped behind Erza for protection in case he decided to speak to her again.

"Hey, man, not cool!" Alfred struggled, but Ludwig was stronger, and his attempts to escape were useless. Alfred refused to surrender, however, and continued to yell until Ludwig punched him. Alfred fainted immediately.

"Thank you," growled one of the men who had entered with Alfred, "the twit is usually annoying, but he's so bloody excited he won't shut it." The man cleared his throat. "I'm Arthur, by the way. Arthur Kirkland."

"Uh, right," Master Makarov sweat dropped. "It's nice to meet you. I suppose you all want to join, as well? That won't be a problem, but please introduce yourselves."

"Yes, of course!" said another man. Arthur scowled at him, but he ignored it. Bowing, the man said, "I am Francis Bonnefoy. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Hello," said a soft voice, "I am Ivan Braginski." Ivan smiled and nodded at Feliciano, Kiku, and Ludwig.

The last man to introduce himself had long hair bound into a ponytail. "I am Yao Wang, it is a pleasure to meet you-aru."

The Master smiled. "And my name is Master Makarov, though many just call me Master. Please, come join us! Mirajane, would you mind giving these young men their stamps?"

"No problem, Master," Mirajane smiled at them.

"Um, is he going to be okay?" Wendy said softly. She pointed at Alfred, who was still unconscious on the floor. "Do you want me to heal him?"

"No," Ludwig said stiffly, "Alfred will be fine. He will wake up in a few minutes."

Lucy's groan went unnoticed as the guild returned to their usual activities, filling the room with voices once again.

"Hey," called Natsu as he walked over to the new members, "it's nice you have you join us!"

Gray followed the fire mage. "I agree. I'm sure you'll be a wonderful addition."

"Why the hell are you not wearing clothes?" Arthur interjected. "Is something wrong with you?"

Gray narrowed his eyes. "Hey-"

"It's true, Stripper," Natsu laughed. Gray growled, but quickly left to find his pants. Natsu turned to Arthur. "I like you!"

"Lovely," muttered the blonde. "Excuse me, Mirajane, is it? Would you happen to have any tea?"

"Or vodka," Ivan added.

"Of course, just let me give you your stamp first."

Mirajane stamped Arthur on his arm. Ivan and Yao put it on their hands. When Mira reached Francis, however, the man grabbed her arm and twirled her in a circle.

"You look wonderful, my lady," Francis spoke with flourish, giving Mira a light kiss on the cheek when he was done.

Instead of looking embarrassed, Mirajane smiled. "Thank you, Francis. Where would you like your stamp?"

"On my stomach, dear."

After Mirajane finished, Arthur left the group, taking a place at the bar beside Cana. Ivan followed him, leaving the other newcomers standing next to Alfred's body.

"What are you going to do about him?" asked Happy.

"I don't know," Mira looked worried. "Are you sure he's fine? Wendy can help-"

"Don't get worked up over him." Francis winked. "What about me?"

Mira narrowed her eyes. "I don't-"

"Shut up," Erza appeared and elbowed the French man, giving him a jab in the stomach. "Leave Mira alone-"

"Thank you, Erza!"

"-I need her to get me more cake."

"Ah." Mirajane sweat dropped. "Very well."

Mirajane and Erza left, leaving Francis on the floor twitching. "Ugh…"

"You deserved that," Lucy said. "Stop bothering Mirajane."

In a flash, Francis was back on his feet. "Of course, my sweet," he said, bowing, "anything for you."

Lucy groaned and, after making sure Francis fell back down again, grabbed Natsu by the arm. "You're as stupid as that Alfred guy," she growled. Turning to Natsu, Lucy added, "I think they're more obnoxious than you, even."

"Thanks!" Natsu grinned, showing off his sharp teeth. Lucy groaned for the third time within those thirty minutes.

"Did someone say Alfred?" Alfred had regained consciousness and stood in front of them, beaming.

"No," said Kiku. "Go back to sleep."

"Pfft," said Alfred, "who do you think I am, Heracles?"

"What?" Happy said.

"Not important, that guy will probably come here later! What is important is I'm a member of Fairy Tail!" Alfred grinned, and then paused momentarily. "Hey, why do you all have stickers?"

"These are stamps," said Yao, "you were being annoying, so you didn't get one-aru."

"Don't be ridiculous, I was being helpful!"

"How," muttered Lucy, "by talking?"

"I was introducing myself! You know who I am now, don't you? That wouldn't have been possible if I wasn't here!" Alfred sniffed the air. "Hey, is that food I smell? I love food! Almost as much as I love superheroes, but we'll talk about that later, right now food is important. Do you guys have burgers here? I love burgers. What about French fries? Arthur calls them chips, but why would I do anything Arthur does! Independence!"

"Make him sleep!" Feliciano wailed. Ludwig obliged by whapping Alfred on the head. The man collapsed once again. "Thank you~!" said Feli. Ludwig grunted.

"Who's Heracles?" asked Natsu.

"He's this other guy we know-aru," said Yao Wang.

"How many guys do you know?"

"A lot," said Kiku. "Heracles is a good friend of ours. He likes cats and he sleeps a lot."

"He likes cats?" Happy grinned. "Yay! Do you think he'll bring me fish?"

"I do not know."

"Why don't you ask him yourselves?" an unfamiliar voice interjected. A man with brown hair stepped forward. "Greetings, friends. I am sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. Alfred was distracting everyone from my entrance. I am Heracles Karpusi. I brought Matthew-"

"Who's Matthew?" said Feliciano.

"…Me…hello…friends…"

"Agh!" Everyone except Heracles and Matthew yelled, startling Alfred awake.

"How long have you been there?" Ludwig demanded.

"Ten…minutes…" Matthew smiled at Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. "I am…Matthew Williams…This is my bear Kumakichi."

"Kumajirou," Heracles corrected.

Matthew hesitated. "Yes."

"Um, nice to meet you," said Natsu. Lucy and Happy nodded.

"Hello, brother!" Alfred smiled at Matthew. "I almost forgot about you!"

"How do you almost forget about your brother?" Lucy murmured. "Wait. Where's this Williams guy?"

"Right here…" Matthew cleared his throat.

"Argh! I mean, uh, hi," Lucy laughed nervously. "Um, I'm going to go somewhere else."

"Bye!" Feliciano smiled and waved as Lucy dragged Natsu and Happy away.

"That was fun," said Alfred. "I think she has a crush on me!"

"Right," said Kiku.

"Come!" Francis, apparently no longer in pain now that Lucy was gone, stood and began to walk away. "Let's meet these other people! This guild is very interesting, no? Let us introduce ourselves to others." The man smiled almost wickedly. "I would like to show off my magic."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so this chapter is written by me :3 also, I use some Italian and some French in this chapter, the translations will be at the end of the chapter if you care enough to look (^.^) and I hope you all enjoy it!**

Feliciano smiled as he skipped around the guild, his curl bouncing with every step he took. _This place is so big! _He thought to himself, wondering about all the places there were to explore in such a big place. _I can't wait to show off my magic, and my mark, and get to say: 'yeah, you heard me right—I'm in Fairy Tail.' _Feliciano thought, as he was suddenly pulled back into reality by contact with someone in the guild.

"Oh—I'm sorry! I didn't see you there," he said, blushing a bit too much in front of the tall ginger.

"Hm?" The woman asked, as if due to their size difference; she couldn't even feel him bump into her. "Oh—it's alright." She responded, realizing what he had been apologizing for.

The small Italian stared at her blankly—for perhaps a bit too long, but how could he blame himself? For starters, she was a fellow ginger. He couldn't help but to giggle a bit from his own thought. And she's super cool, and—she's _davvero carina_! He looked up at the tall girl, wanting to sound tough and manly but when speaking, his voice sounded high pitched and weak, "My names Feli."

The woman looked down at the Italian, thinking that most girls would feel uncomfortable with the small nerdy boy whose voice just cracked a bit too high standing in front of them. Thinking most girls would feel that way, she didn't. "Nice to meet you Feliciano." She responded, keeping a casual face.

Feli was actually shaking a bit now. _She talked to me_. Feliciano thought to himself. _She didn't think I was weird? Even with that awkward voice I just made? _He thought, questioning what his next move should be. "I—uh—we should—bye!" He said, as he darted across the guild towards Francis simply to get away for the embarrassing situation he had gotten himself into.

"Oi?" Francis asked, as Feli bumped into him.

"Oh—sorry." Feliciano said, his face slowly coming back to its normal color form the immense blushing. "I'm just going to—uh—eat." Feli said, pointing to the bar.

"Well," Francis said, looking away from the direction Feliciano was walking in, and ignoring his obvious sadness, looked back at Arthur "Feli seems fine" Francis said, turning to Arthur, "now—my point is this: you can't cook for shit." He said, smiling, "But don't worry _mon cher_! I'll show you!" He said as he pulled out a sketch pad and drew a delightful looking dessert on it, having it come to life and fall into his hand "_viola_!"

"That's not bloody cooking, that's a crappy drawing turned into fake food!" Arthur yelled, pointing his finger at Francis.

Feliciano sat at the bar, barely fiddling with the apple juice that had been given to him by a surprised worker.

"What's got on your mind?" A white haired girl asked, cleaning the counter-top. She was incredibly beautiful—Feli couldn't deny that.

"Hm? Oh—it's nothing." Feli said, looking back down at his cup.

"Well there's got to be something." The woman said sweetly "why the long face?"

Feliciano smiled at the girl—for some odd reason she made him comfortable with her, so he spilled "I just kind of messed up a little—you see—I saw this cute girl, but when I tried to talk to her,

I got all nervous—and I bet now she thinks I'm some weak little kid." Feli said, looking to the pretty woman.

"Aren't you?" she asked, wiping the couldn't help but chuckle at the remark. He was—and he couldn't deny it—but it not like he wanted this girl to _know_. "Yeah, but I just—she seems like she likes tough guys." He admitted, slouching.

"She does." The woman said, putting up the rag she cleaned the counter with, "and hernames' Erza."

**translations:**

**_davvero carina = very pretty _**

**_Mon cher = my dear _**


	4. Chapter 4

Gajeel sat at a table in the corner, sipping his drink. Pantherlily was seated opposite of him, chewing a kiwi. The two of them sat in a companionable silence. Gajeel looked around the guild. After the new members had settled in the members of Fairy Tail had gone back to what they usually did; fighting, drinking, and yelling. A long time ago this would have bothered him, but now Gajeel was used to the mayhem. Gajeel observed Natsu and Grey's latest argument before glancing away. His eyes landed on Levy, who was in a heated conversation with Lucy. Both girls were gesturing wildly; Gajeel guessed they were talking about a book they had read. He let his eyes linger on the blue-haired girl before looking away.

Gajeel turned toward the stage and frowned. Should he give a performance? Absently, Gajeel pulled at a few strings on his guitar. He had pulled the instrument out, hoping to convince Lucy to dress up as a bunny and perform with him, but the new members had entered before he could try. Speaking of the new people…Gajeel turned again to look for them. Three of them-Arthur, Ivan, and Feliciano, he guessed-were at the bar. Five-or was that six? Gajeel squinted. He thought he saw a man carrying a bear, but he seemed to have disappeared. So did the loud man, who wore glasses. Alfred, was it?

"Hey, man, what's up!"

Alfred appeared in front of Gajeel, causing the iron dragon slayer to jump.

"Oh, yeah, hi, cat dude!" Alfred smiled and nodded at Pantherlily, who muttered a greeting.

Gajeel gathered himself and scowled at the hyperactive man in front of him. "What do you want?"

"Hey, my name's Alfred, but you probably knew that already! What are your names?"

Pantherlily frowned. "My name is Pantherlily, and I am not a cat, I am an Exceed. This is my companion, Gajeel. If you don't mind, could you please calm-"

"Hi, Pantherlily and Gajeel! I couldn't help noticing you had a guitar! That's totally rad, man! I have a guitar, too!"

Gajeel bared his teeth. "I don't-"

"Actually, my magic is centered around my music ability! Because of my great musical abilities, I'm also great at magic too! I'm a lot better than Ivan and his ice, or Arthur and his silly black magic!" Alfred grinned. "Hey, dude, do you have music magic, too?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Gajeel said, "I'm an iron dragon slayer. Of course I don't have magic that stupid!"

"Gajeel," Pantherlily said. "Don't be rude."

"Pfft, my magic isn't stupid," said Alfred. "Music magic is the best, just like me! I bet I'm a better musician than you are."

Gajeel snorted. "I doubt it."

Matthew cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but please listen to me..."

Gajeel and Pantherlily shouted, startled. Alfred faltered, and then smiled again. "Hey, Matthew," Alfred said.

"Have you been there the whole time?" said Pantherlily, bewildered. Matthew shouldn't have been able to sneak up on them-he should have detected the man a lot sooner.

"No," said Matthew, "not the whole time. I followed Alfred. I kept trying to say something, but you wouldn't listen..."

"Do you have an invisibility power or something?" Gajeel frowned. This guy and his bear were weird. The power of invisibility was the only explanation, right?

"Yes, actually," said Matthew.

"That's not the reason we didn't know he was here," Alfred interjected, "Matthew just isn't noticeable. Like, at all! If even I forget him, and I have the best memory ever, something's up."

"Uh, right…Um, I was saying you two should have a competition? Put on a performance, maybe, and let the people in the guild decide who is better…or you could not do anything at all, this fight is rather pointless…"

"A performance?" Alfred whined, "Aw, come on, bro! I don't need to prove how awesome I am!"

"You don't have to, but thank you for listening to my opinion…" Matthew turned to Pantherlily. "Hey, do you guys have any maple leaves? Or syrup?"

Pantherlily ignored him. "A performance might be a good idea," he said, "though, Alfred might have the advantage, as the guitar has to do with his magic…"

Alfred beamed. "Pantherlily is right! Of course I'll beat you! I'm the hero!"

Pantherlily sweat dropped. "That's not what I meant…"

"This will be awesome!" Alfred continued, "we should do it this evening! I'll let everyone know, they're probably want to choose sides-mine, really, I always win-"

"Shut up," Gajeel snapped. "I'll have this competition with you, just to make you be quiet. We'll do it this evening."

"Right, bye!" Alfred waved before turning and dashing away.

"How abrupt," Pantherlily muttered. The black Exceed jumped down to the floor and started to walk in the direction that Alfred had gone. "Come on, Gajeel, we should get ready…"

Gajeel growled and quickly downed the rest of his drink before following Pantherlily, muttering under his breath. What had he gotten himself into?

"Bye…" Matthew murmured.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou said softly, peering up at the man who held him.

"I'm Matthew Lewis."


End file.
